coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Rennings Are Surprise/Transcript
This page is a transcript for Thomas Rennings Are Surprise by Coloxus. Transcript (The episode begins at dawn in the backyard, Teddy Afton looks out the window at dawn) Teddy Afton: Ma, better wake up! Me please! Awake! Mom! Mom! Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma- (Steven Afton and her son call mother "Ma" in bed) Steven Afton: Ted, you have to wake your mother. (Mendy Afton wakes) Mendy Afton: Not worry, son, I'll protect you. Now, Come back yourself. Teddy Afton: SUV? Mendy Afton: (nods) Yes. SUV. Teddy Afton: Okay, bye, mom. Bye daddy. (Teddy Afton takes the backpack and leaves his mom and dad's house) Teddy Afton: (sighs) Sexing. (After the inner dinner, Teddy Afton plays horror videos from YouTube VR) Teddy Afton: Oh, fuck yeah. (Teddy Afton smiles) Teddy Afton: My VR video named Slender Man. Waiter: Excuse me, Teddy. Do i have order? Teddy Afton: I have two pizzas, two sodas, an apple, please. Waiter: Ok, just a few minutes. (Waiter after ordering Two pizzas, two soda and an apple gives Teddy Afton) Teddy Afton: (off-screens) So, my parents are getting not divorced. (Kenny Afton and her girlfriend Mary Schmidt approaches Teddy Afton) Kevin Afton: Teddy, what is that? Oh... Slender Man, Great. Teddy Afton: So, Mary Schmidt, right? Mary Schmidt: Yes, it started a long, long time ago. (Flashback started) Mary Schmidt: Yes, that was wonderful, Kenny, super nice, my parents divorced to sacrifice a little brother. But one day, she was 3 years old, she is already crying because it hurts that her brother has died and goes to the funeral. (All children and many other towns pant) All: Ummm.. Mary Schmidt? (Flashback ended, Teddy Afton listens to Siamese Boy dancing, humming, knocking on the door, Teddy Afton opens the door) Teddy Afton: Tony, what are you going to do here? Tony Afton: (meows) Oh yeah, I'm ready! I want to fish please? Teddy Afton: Okay, Tony. Sit. Tickle you! (Teddy Afton throws fish, hurries, Toby Afton running, catches fish) Teddy Afton: Good boy! (Teddy Afton caresses Tony Afton with a purring smile, at the Schmidt family house, Mary Schmidt smiles as she pours a soda named Pepsi into a cup) Mary Schmidt: Lasagna and soda, don't tell my parents, you give Pepsi it's wet. (Mary Schmidt and her dad are laughing) Mike Schmidt: Mary, we are busy at home for being busy. Mary Schmidt: But daddy, what do you mean? Mike Schmidt: I'm tell you that everything will remain the same. Since when I was seven years old. Mary Schmidt's Mom: (in phone) We promise. Mary Schmidt: Will we still see? Mickey Mouse Clubhouse together? Mary Schmidt's Mom: Yes, of course, that's our favorite show. Mike Schmidt: That's a family show. Except now you'll see it on two-two different TVs. Mary Schmidt's Mom: In two different houses. Mike Schmidt: So you gonna have to watch an episode twice. Mary Schmidt: What about Candy's Burgers and Fries? Mike Schmidt: Candy's Burgers and Fries is still going down, in fact, you'll have two Candy's Burgers and Fries, only one on Wednesday now. Mary Schmidt's Mom: Twice the fun. Mike Schmidt: Twice the fun, twice the tacos. Mary Schmidt's Mom: Everything's gonna stay the same, so. Mike Schmidt: Me and your mom, we still best friends, right? Mary Schmidt's Mom: Mm-hmm. Mike Schmidt: I mean, would be nice to have tacos together as a family, just have it change to Wednesday... (At school, in choir class, Mary Schmidt's crying becomes painful because her mother is gone) Mary Schmidt/All: (painfully, backup with all gathering) ♪ I have this urge. I have this urge to kill! ♪ I have this urge to kill to show that I'm alive! ♪ ♪ I'm getting sick from these apologies, From people with priorities, That they're life matters so much more than mine. ♪ ♪ But I'm stuttering. I'm stuttering again! No one will listen and no one will understand! ♪ ♪ Because I'm crying as much as I speak, 'Cause no one likes me when I shriek. Want to go back to where it all began! ♪ (A 7-year-old boy named Young Mike Schmidt smiles becomes as anxious that he is jealous and can see that Mary Schmidt is upset and with tears in pain) Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ So my flashlight's on, And stay up 'til dawn, I got this headache, and my life's on the line. ♪ ♪ I felt like I won, But I wasn't done. The Nightmare repeats itself every time! ♪ ♪ Gotta keep my calm, And carry on, Stay awake until the sun will shine. ♪ But I'm not so strong, And they're not gone. They're still out there to take what's left of mine! ♪ (Mary Schmidt regrets) Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ What's left of mine! ♪ ♪ I got no time! I got no time to live, I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye! ♪ ♪ No time! I got no time to live! I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye! ♪ ♪ I got no time! Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? ♪ Young Mike Schmidt and Kenny Afton: What's wrong? Mary Schmidt: This song always makes me sad. Mrs. Griffin/Lois Griffin: Don't forget. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 auditions are tomorrow. All: Thanks, Mrs. Griffin. (Classes leave the choir class at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) Teddy Afton: The song of the choir boys is great. (Toby Afton sniffs and meows) Mary Schmidt: Well, with the wind and the abandonment of my mother.Category:Transcripts